Vacation
by Jester's Lackey
Summary: Just a super light Sonadow from when I was writing aimlessly


Hi, I'm Jester. Let's get right down to business.  
  
I was sitting at my computer when this little flash of inspiration hit me. So I wrote it out. All in all, this took maybe fifteen to twenty minutes, with a little extra time to correct minor spelling errors I saw. It's a one-shot, so don't go expecting anything more. It's slightly Sonadow because I'm a big Sonadow fan but I felt I wasn't contributing to it. So here you go, fans. I have no clue about this little mini-fic, I'm a terrible judge of my own work.  
  
Anyways, it is only very slightly Sonadow because it's very late and that's all I'm in the mood for right now. If you don't like it, please go learn Latin and stop wasting my time.  
  
Yeah yeah, I don't own them, they belong to Sonic Team and Sega.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a miserable day in Station Square. It had been a horrible week. It had started raining five days before, and hadn't even let up once, let alone stopped. Plus, it was cold, which didn't help. Few were outside, and those who were wished that they weren't. The sky was more than grey, it was dead black, and the rain came down so strong that it was amazing if you could see you're own hand an inch from your face.  
  
But the worst part was that the city's hero and...that other guy...were missing. Gone. Without a trace. No letters, no clues, nothing.  
  
"Augh!" Amy screamed out loud, venting her frustration.  
  
She had gone near berserk when her 'boyfriend' couldn't be located, especially when he was 'so close to telling her his true feelings'. She had searched every inch of Station Square at least five times, stopping only to eat, sleep, and shop whenever there was a sale. This had to be one of Shadow's evil plans, according to the pink hedgehog, to make her love him instead of loving Sonic. Thankfully, it had not succeeded.  
  
"Feel better?" Tails asked, not bothering to look up from the plans for some new modifications to the Cyclone.  
  
Tails couldn't really blame Sonic for leaving. After all, he probably needed a vacation from the ARK thing, and with Amy around most of the time, the media around the rest, and GUN still trying to recapture Shadow, it was a wonder that the two hadn't vanished sooner. But, Tails thought to himself, they could've at least left a message for where they could be found in an emergency. He hadn't joined Amy's reckless search of the city, he had said that they would come back in their own time, they were just cooling off.  
  
"No." Amy scowled, folding her arms and sitting down forcefully on Sonic's couch.  
  
Rouge looked up at the upset hedgehog, "You should try to relax. Wherever they are, they're just fine."  
  
Rouge, though she said she was worried, really didn't seem to be. She had been acting rather strangely recently, though it started almost two months before the dissappearance of the hedgehogs. She, too, was reluctant to help Amy in her search. The rain threw off her treasure hunting skills, so said the white bat, but if it were clear, she could find them in a snap. She too was surprised that the heroic hedgehogs had waited so long to take off, but unlike Tails, she couldn't care less for when they decided to return to the city and their friends. Secretly, she hoped the rain would continue, because if it passed then she would have lost her reason not to find them.  
  
"No! I'm sure my Sonic is in trouble! Why else would he stay away from me so long? Our hearts are connected by love, no matter how far apart we may be, and I'm sure that something must be wrong, or else he'd have come back to me!" Amy clasped her hands together, as if praying to God that he might bring Sonic back to her.  
  
"So what do you think happened to him, then?" Knuckles opened a single eye to look at the distraut hedgehog from his resting place on a reclining chair near the couch. Both Tails and Rouge shot him dirty looks.  
  
Knuckles was taking it easy. Why bother trying to find them? He knew from experience that if Sonic didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. And Shadow was obviously with him. They had gone from enemies to friends in about two seconds flat. He knew that they would be hanging out together, enjoying their time away from the hectic city that had been dying for their autographs for an eternity. Besides, if anything happened, the four remaining heroes could take care of it. He knew Sonic had faith in them. If he didn't, he wouldn't have left. Then again, they wouldn't even be here right now if Sonic didn't have faith.  
  
"I'm sure Shadow is behind it! Ever since he showed up at our door, looking all pitiful, Sonic's been acting weird. He would spend more time with him than me, and now they're both gone! Shadow must've been brain- washing poor Sonic so that he can win me over! Well I'm not that stupid! I love my Sonic."  
  
Tails sighed and pulled a scrap of paper littered with tally marks out from under his plans and added another. "That makes 68 times I've heard that story."  
  
Knuckles snickered to himself, receiving a smack from Rouge because of it.  
  
"So, if Shadow is trying to win you over, where is he? Shouldn't he be here? Your idea is flawed." Tails said calmly, hoping to convince Amy that she should give up.  
  
"Well..." Amy thought for a moment. An idea occured to her finally, and she stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Shadow knows that I know his plans. If he comes back, he knows I'll pound the living daylights out of him until he brings Sonic back, and if he let's Sonic go, then Sonic will tell us that Shadow kidnapped him! It's so obvious."  
  
Rouge sighed tiredly. "Amy. Sale. Downtown."  
  
The pink hedgehog gasped, and in an instant the door was flung open and a pink blur was seen bolting down the street.  
  
"Thank you Rouge." Tails closed his eyes and rested his head on his makeshift desk on the dining table.  
  
"That girl has serious problems." Knuckles muttered simply.  
  
"If only she knew the truth." Rouge whispered to herself, out of earshot of the others.  
  
Well, out of earshot of Knuckles, but the young fox heard her. "What do you know?" He turned toward her suddenly, looking eager to know what she knew.  
  
"It's just that it's obvious that Amy's wrong. Do you really think Shadow would kidnap Sonic?" Rouge asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Of course not. I just thought you knew something from what you said." Tails turned back to his plans reluctantly.  
  
"Time to go," Knuckles announced, standing up and stretching.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge left Sonic and Tails' apartment, leaving the blond fox alone. Knuckles turned to Rouge as they walked down the hallway and towards the street.  
  
"You know where they are, don't you?" he glanced over at Rouge. She just grinned to herself and didn't say a word. Both stepped out into the rain, taking shelter under the umbrella Knuckles provided.  
  
It was a miserable day in Station Square, weather-wise. But otherwise it was actually pretty good. Amy was keeping busy by shopping. Tails was doing what he did best, working on his mecha. Rouge was doing what she did best, knowing a little more about what's going on than she'd let the others know. Knuckles was being left out, as always.  
  
But it was beautiful weather elsewhere. The sun was shining, the wind blowing, but gently. The perfect place to get away.  
  
Sonic yawned contentedly as Shadow lifted his head, "Ready to go back yet?"  
  
The blue hedgehog looked up at his black counterpart from where his head was laying on the other's chest, "Nah, not just yet." He smiled and settled down into a comfortable spot right in the crook of Shadow's arm.  
  
Shadow chuckled, running his free hand through the blue hedgehog's quills. "Yeah, me neither."  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah, that's about it. It's short, but it was just a small blast of inspiration in an otherwise uneventful night. Go ahead and leave me a review on the way out. Bye! 


End file.
